Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to providing users with after-market repair, service, sale, purchase, and/or trade-in options for after-market consumer assets. Embodiments of the present invention are also generally related to providing a method by which to leverage after-market consumer assets.
Consumer devices and other consumer assets often come with a limited warranty, life span, shelf life, and/or the like. In such instances, it may be difficult for the consumer to find reasonable and easily accessible options for servicing, replacing, returning, or disposing the items. Additionally, a consumer may wish to sell an item, either because the item is broken or for a variety of other reasons. Current tools provided to consumers selling after-market items are configured for consumer-to-consumer transactions. These concepts fail to guarantee the seller a competitive sales price and reduce the ability of service providers to leverage after-market consumer assets.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods, systems, apparatuses, and computer program products for providing consumers with options for selling, returning, disposing, selling, repairing, and/or the like after-market items. Additionally, there is a need for improved methods, systems apparatuses, and computer program products that facilitate the leveraging of after-market consumer assets.